Phantom Mania
by KP100
Summary: Random plotted conversations from our characters. FUNNY!
1. Monster

_**I was reading a funny story, and I started laughing REALLY hard then suddenly a HUGE cramp came up along with this idea... it does have a plot...strangely.**_

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: He's on the loose, just like a goose…<p>

Sam Manson: Wtf?

Danny Fenton: I got it from a girl scout troop that was singing it while selling cookies out of a red wagon…

Sam Manson:…and how old were they?

Danny Fenton: …8th and 9th grade.

Sam Manson: Smh…

Grl Scout Troop: And the moose was fat, just like a cat, 'cuz he's CHESTER THE MELESTER! Ahhh snap!

Sam Manson: O.o

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley at Sam Manson: What'd you ever do with that picture?<p>

Sam Manson: What picture?

Tucker Foley: the one...of me...and Danny...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson has uploaded a new photo.<strong>

Tucker Foley: Aww c'mon man!

Danny Fenton: UN COOL!

Dash Baxter: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS BELONGS IN THE YEARBOOK!

Danny Fenton: ...I know Danny Phantom...

Danny Phantom: Did you say my name?

Paulina Sanchez: INVIS-O-BIL! I LOVE YOU!

Danny Phantom: ...um..ok. o.O

Sam Manson: ... *snickers*

* * *

><p>Dash Baxter: I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!<p>

Sam Manson: REALLY!

Danny Fenton: Seriously Dash? SERIOUSLY!

Dash Baxter: You. The toilet. Tomorrow.

Danny Fenton: Aww man!

Danny Phantom: Dash! Don't pick on some one smaller than you...unless they're an utter b.

Dash Baxter: Danny Phantom? When did I add you?

Danny Phantom: ...

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window...<p>

Danny Fenton: Meg and Dia?

Sam Manson: Yup.

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: Who dosn't like potatoes?<p>

Danny Fenton: I don't like toast...does that count?

Tucker Foley: FAIL.

Sam Manson: Smh...

* * *

><p>Jazz Fenton at Danny Phantom: She's okay up there.<p>

Skulker: What happened?

Jazz Fenton: Our Great Nana passed away today.

Skulker: Oh...sorry?

Danny Phantom: I know she's okay Jazz. And I'm surprised you care Skulker...

Skulker: I'm not heartless...

Danny Phantom: Mmhm. You want to mount my pelt on your fire place.

Skulker: Which reminds me...

Danny Phantom: NOT IN THE MOO-langjkbdejkls,bndskjv

**Danny Phantom has logged off.**

Jazz Fenton: He will be missed…I CALL THE LAPTOP!

Sam Manson: I see him outside fighting Skulker…ouch. Poor Skulker….

Danny Phantom: It's gonna be a while before we see him again… and heartless much Jazz?

Jazz Fenton: …

**Jazz Fenton has logged off.**

Danny Phantom: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well it's getting a little too close for me to go to bed, and I still have to edit at the moment so that's it for today. <strong>_

_**1. My girl scout troop and I came up with that 2 years ago...**_

_** 2. Thought it'd be funny..**_

_**3. I. LOVE. LADY GAGA.**_

_**4. New band my friend showed me. I'm obsessed with that song now...**_

_**5. ...I was thinking of Fred from YouTube...**_

_**6. My step-dad's dad passed away yesterday...**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! :D

_**I hope you enjoy! :D My parents are trying to convince me to get off the couch and help hang Christmas lights on the bushes in front of the house that are very prickly and taller than me...NO. And shout out to my sick friend Codiak! GET BETTER!**_

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: I must confess that I feel like a monster!<p>

Valerie Gray: HAH! I KNEW IT!

Danny Phantom: It's a song…

Valerie Gray: ...dang it.

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: That annoying moment when everyone sends you a text all at once and freeze your PDA up.<p>

Danny Fenton: ...

Sam Manson: ... :D

Tucker Foley: SERIOUSLY GUYS!

* * *

><p>Vlad Plasmius to Danny Phantom: You didn't have to break that picture...<p>

Danny Phantom: IT WAS A DRAWING OF YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY MOM!

Vlad Plasmius: ...you still didn't have to break it.

* * *

><p>Valerie Gray to Danny Phantom: DIE.<p>

Danny Phantom: I'm already dead.

Valerie Gray: ...DIE A SECOND TIME.

Danny Phantom: ...that hurt.

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: I-I feel like a monster!<p>

Danny Phantom: You too?

Sam Manson: O.o

* * *

><p>Vlad Plasmius to Danny Fenton: PLEASE can I have your mom's cell number?<p>

Danny Fenton: NO!

* * *

><p>Jazz Fenton: Okay if x is to y and y is to b then b is to a squared...right?<p>

Danny Fenton: ...

Sam Manson: Um...

Rupert Lancer: Yes Jazmine.

* * *

><p>Dash Baxter: Random quotes...GO!<p>

Jazz Fenton: An eye for an eye can make the whole world blind.

Danny Fenton: DID SOMEONE SAY SUPER!

Sam Manson: CALL ME BEEP ME!

Dash Baxter: Is this really all I'm gonna get?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that's all for now but I'll probably update again today... <em>**

**_1. I was listening to this song on YouTube. :)_**

**_2. This happens to me at least once a week. I normally end up taking the battery out of my phone._**

**_3. Thought it'd be funny..._**

**_4. I got an idea from Phantom Facebook._**

**_5. Again the song...I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! :D_**

**_6. RANDOM MATH!_**

**_7. Forgot to do a list last chapter...haha._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	3. iCarly Rocks

_**iCarly's on so I'm updating. It's the one with their short fil Moonlight Twiblood. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: iCarly quotes...GO!<p>

Sam Manson: Just leave it all to me!

Danny Fenton: I can't love you either. Because you're a bra.

Dash Baxter: Karmacorn.

Tucker Foley: People sure love pun food.

Star Gaze: Somethings are meant to be!

Paulina Sanchez: So give me your best and leave the rest to me!

Vlad Plasmius: Everyone hates me...

Danny Phantom: Vlad, stop watching shows meant for teens. It just dosn't work.

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: PICKLE JUICE!<p>

_5 people like this_

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton to Vlad Plasmius: Hey...I have a question.<p>

Vlad Plasmuis: Yes Daniel?

Danny Fenton: Do you sparkle?

Vlad Plasmius: -_-

Danny Fenton: Do you?

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: I'm so excited I could pee...<p>

Sam Manson: Please don't. You're sitting in my house.

Danny Fenton: Why are you excited?

Tucker Foley: ... idk.

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: Stratega.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: I-I love you like a love song baby.<p>

Tucker Foley: Gee. Wonder who this is supposed to go to. ;D

Sam Manson: Shut up Tucker.

Danny Phantom: Must you eat your pudding so loudly?

Danny Fenton: Yes. Yes I must.

* * *

><p>Valerie Gray to Danny Phantom: I'd like to back over you with a pickup truck.<p>

Danny Phantom: ...harsh.

* * *

><p>Dash Baxter: Oh...I've got the spins.<p>

Danny Fenton: iCarly moment?

Dash Baxter; Yup. You watching it too?

Danny Fenton: Yuppers.

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: If it's labeled as a human flesh eating fish, WHY would you stick your finger in a bowl with it?<p>

Tucker Foley: It's Gibby. What do you expect?

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: My iPod's screen just went white for 10 mins straight. O.o<p>

Sam Manson: Was it loading or over loaded?

Tucker Foley: No I was sitting with it all alone and the battery was half full...

Sam Manson: ...You're iPod hates you.

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters: I made a new Facebook!<p>

Danny Fenton: Yay. Another one to block...

* * *

><p>Jack Fenton to Danny Phantom: I <em>will <em>catch you and tear you apart molecule by molecule.

Danny Phantom: Um... I have no snappy come back.

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton to Jazz Fenton: *Horse noise*<p>

Jazz Fenton: What the heck?

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: FRED! :P<p>

Vlad Masters: Who?

Danny Fenton: GASP. You haven't heard of Fred?

Vlad Masters: No...

Danny Fenton: Smh. You haven't lived.

Vlad Masters: What does "Shm" mean?

* * *

><p>Dash Baxter to Danny Fenton: Do you wear anti-bacterial underpants?<p>

Danny Fenton: No... o.O

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: ... I want a Magic Meatball.<p>

* * *

><p>Paulina Sanchez: California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot We'll melt your Popsicle Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

Sam Manson: OF COURSE.

Paulina Sanchez: What? It's a good song. I don't think _you _would know any good songs.

Sam Manson: I know you're a shallow witch.

Paulina Sanchez: I'M NOT SHALLOW!

Sam Manson: Please, I could step in a puddle of you and not get wet.

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: Whacka-Mole seems like a violent game for kids...<p>

Danny Fenton: It is...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well...that's all I have for now. This is what happens when I'm watching iCarly and typing up a fanfic...<strong>_


	4. POKE WARS!

_**So... I might update A LOT at some point this week... I'll tell you why at the end.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Danny Fenton: Ugh. I hate the wet.

Sam Manson: I love it. It means no sun! :D

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: Why does every girl say no?<p>

Sam Manson: You mean like one reason that stands out over all the others?

Tucker Foley:...I hate life.

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: Just wanted you to know...I WILL WIN THE POKE WAR.<br>Danny Fenton: NEVER!

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: To everyone poking me: I. WILL. WIN.<p>

Danny Fenton: NEVER!

Tucker Foley: NOPE!

Dash Baxter: A women will never win!

Danny Fenton:...uh oh. Dash, you might wanna start running NOW.

Dash Baxter: Why? She can't do anything to me? She's just a-gehqodsvikajhbuxskzhli;d

**Dash Baxter has logged off.**

Tucker Foley: ...I CALL THE COMPUTER!

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!<p>

Valerie Gray: Why do you want it to snow?

Danny Phantom: 'Cause...I like making snow men and snow angels and having snow fights...

Valerie Gray: ... o.O

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: I hope it snows or we get ice tonight...<p>

Tucker Foley: Why?

Danny Fenton: So we won't have school...and I still haven't done Lancer's homework.

Rupert Lancer: That's one detention, and get to work on it!

Danny Fenton: WHAT! But I'm not in school!

Rupbert Lancer: Yes but you will be when you turn it in.

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom to Vlad Plasmius: So...when we were fighting...I couldn't help but notice you got a cat.<p>

Vlad Plasmius:...yes.

Danny Phantom: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DID TAKE MY ADVICE! XDDDD

Vlad Plasmius: -_-

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: Seriously though, why don't girls like me?<p>

Sam Manson: Your'e a geek.

Dash Baxter: You're bad luck.

Paulina Sanchez: Your'e disgusting.

Star Gaze: Your'e desperate.

Tucker Foley: Gee guys. Thanks for the ego boost. -_-

* * *

><p>Star Gaze: Lms if you like Danny Phantom. :)<p>

**Danny Phantom and 400 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okkaaayyy...so... I might be updating A LOT this week because...a girl that sits near me at lunch also has my self defense class, and she keeps sjhaking up or stealing my Cokes and saying she didn't do it even though I see it. I finally snapped two Fridays ago and yelled and cursed at her and now she's being VERY rude. So I made a Facebook status about it knowing she's on my Facebook and hoping she comments, which, so far, she hasn't. So yeah...you might be able to tell why I might be updating a lot soon. Anyways...<strong>

**1. It rained all day today.**

**2. Poor Tucker...**

**3. I'm friends with a Danny Fenton on FB and he and I are ina poke war. I recently posted this on his wall.**

**4. I made that status just now.**

**5. The song popped in my head...and I'm hopping for snow.**

**6. What I've been saying all day...**

**7. Lol I was gonna post his in my last chapter but I thought I was using too much Danny vs. Vlad... **

**8. Again, poor Tucker.**

**9. I like him too! :D**

**Okay, before I sign off due to a dying laptop, please tell me if you want more of something or if you have any suggestions! I'll choose the ones I like best. :) And, BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	5. Music

_**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated guys! I meant to! But, I did get to do it today...that's good right? Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: Party like it's not!<p>

Tucker foley: Okay lets loose control! I wanna see everybody on the floor Well go and send your invitations Do it now 'cause time is wasting.

Sam Manson: Life is tough so fill them cups One life to live, so live it up Drinks go up, drink em' down Turn it up, wake up the town.

Danny Phantom: Ok, Check it out, here's the plan We gonna dance till we can not stand Move your feet to every beat O Crap, bring it back, put it on repeat.

Paulina Sanchez: We are going to party till the break of dawn I don't even know how i'm getting home It's alright it's ok It's not even my birthday!

Dash Baxter: ...what song is this?

Sam Manson: *Face palm*

Tucker Foley: Dude...

Danny Fenton: Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend. Smh

Dash Baxter: Oh...

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: It's not my brithday, but I'm gonna party anyways! :D<p>

20 People Like This.

* * *

><p>Skulker Gost to Danny Phantom: Your head. My mantle.<p>

Danny Phantom: Never gonna happen, and you misspelled "Ghost".

Skulker: No I didn't!

Clockwork: Yes, you did. And that's quite sad since Danny pointed it out.

Danny Phantom: HEY!

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom to Clockwork: ...so...do you like HP?<p>

Clockwork: ...maybe.

Danny Phantom: Wanna watch the last movie at the Fenton's?

Clockwork: ...I'll be there in five. I have to find my Mega-Double Popcorn bucket.

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: We're half way there!<p>

Sam Manson: No. That song belongs to Wensdays.

Tucker Foley: D-:

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: Tell my mother! Tell my father! I've done the best I can, to make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand, I'm not angry, I'm just saying. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.<p>

Danny Fenton: They aren't gonna take well to that...

Sam Manson: *Eye roll* It's a song Clueless 1.

Danny Fenton: Oh... wait! Why am I Clueless 1!

Sam Manson: ...smh.

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: DJ turn it up!<p>

Danny Fenton: No.

* * *

><p>Ember McLain: Just like the world is ours!<p>

50 People Like This

Tucker Foley: AH COME ON MAN!

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: ...I just realized we have yet to do a list... Um... random song titles! GO!<p>

Danny Fenton: Blow.

Tucker Foley: We R Who We R

Dash Baxter: Teenage Dream

Clockwork: Poker Face.

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: P-p-p-poke her face!<p>

Sam Manson:...you do realize it's Poker Face right?

Danny Fenton: Yeah. I know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. I was listening to that song when I ended it...now I'm listening to Disgusting by Kesha. The same song by Miranda Cosgrove...just Miranda's was kid appropriate.<strong>_

_**2. Still that song.**_

_**3. Lol I have a 'Skulker Gosth' on my Facebook.**_

_**4. Randomness...**_

_**5. That song came on suddenly.**_

_**_**6. That song was on too.**_**_

_**6. Now it was stuck in my head.**_

_**7. Remembered suddenly to do a list.**_

_**8. That's what I say when I poke someone's face. ^.^**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Trouble

_**I finally found this in my room...lol. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: I tried to slide down my stair railing... FAIL.<p>

Sam Manson: xD I have it on video!

Danny Fenton: Meanie...

Sam Manson: ^.^

* * *

><p>Dash Baxter to Danny Phantom: Hey wanna help me dunk Fenton?<p>

Danny Phantom: -_- No. Not really.

Dash Baxter: Aww! Why not?

Danny Phantom: 'Cause he and I are friends.

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: Wishes he could see a cat fight...<p>

Paulina Sanchez: Boys...

Sam Manson: That can be arranged.

Paulina Sanchez: Uh, no.

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: Huh...weird. Skulker hasn't tried to kill me lately...<p>

Sam Manson: Isn't that a good thing?

Danny Phantom: Yeah, kinda.

Tucker Foley: That's weird. I just saw him fly by.

Danny Phantom: ...nevermind.

* * *

><p>Dash Baxter: Hey, why is that ghost carrying Fenton?<p>

Sam Manson: What ghost!

Dash Baxter: The mechanical one. Fenton's fighting him...oh wait he just dropped him.

Sam Manson: Is he ok!

Dash Baxter: Idk. Idc either.

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton to Dash Baxter: Thanks for the help. -_-<p>

* * *

><p>Paulina Sanchez to Danny Fenton: Why were you fighting Phantom's enemy?<p>

Danny Fenton:...'cause.

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: That awkward moment when you think your house is being robbed so you creep down stairs with a bat to hit the "robber" with, and find out it's actually your dad raiding the fridge.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh oh...Danny's in trouble.<strong>_

_**1. The Danny Fenton on my Facebook said that as his status. Lol**_

_**The last one: That's another one of his previous statuses. xD**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Pirates of the Caribbean

_**I'm watching the only Pirates of the Caribbean movie I haven't seen yet, Dead Man's Chest...is it weird that I haven't seen this one but I have seen the others? Ah well, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: WHAT DID THE BIRD SAY!<p>

Sam Manson: You're watching it too?

Danny Fenton: Aye mate!

Sam Manson:...no. Just no.

Danny Fenton: :(

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: Boot Strap Bill looked at Jack and Jack cocked his head with his mouth open. I had the exact same reaction. xD<p>

Sam Manson: So, what you're saying is you're...ew he just ate a bug.

Danny Phantom: I wanna try that... wait never mind, no I don't.

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: Now Jack's freaking out. "Do we have a heading! Oo, ah... run lad." Lol now he's calm. How drunk is he!<p>

Danny Fenton: No idea. Lol

Dash Baxter: Ahh I love Pirates of the Caribbean...

Danny Fenton: Because of the action?

Dash Baxter: No, it gives me wailing ideas for you Fenton. :D

Danny Fenton:...well then.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam Manson has uploaded a new photo.<strong>_

Danny Fenton:...is that us as pirates on Halloween?

Tucker Foley: ...why do I look drunk?

Sam Manson: Danny: Yup.

Tucker: You were doing a Jack Sparrow impersonation, remember?

Tucker Foley: Oh yeah! And I was buzzed on that root beer candy.

Danny Fenton: ...you do realize it had no alcohol right?

Tucker Foley: ...yes.

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: …why are those pirates laughing like Vlad?<p>

Danny Fenton and 3 more people like this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well fanfiction's being stupid and won't save this any further, so I'm going to post it now. Review please!<em>**


	8. Tonsils and Shaved Heads

Sam Manson: So... I think I figured out why my throat hurts.

Danny Fenton: Why?

Sam Manson: I think one of my tonsils swelled.

Danny Fenton: ...ouch.

Sam Manson: Yeah. :/

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: Why am I watching this show?<p>

Sam Manson: What show?

Tucker Foley: Jessie.

Sam Manson: Because you wish you could have that girl as your gf.

Tucker Foley: Do not! ...maybe.

Sam Manson: Uh huh.

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: can't find his iPod...<p>

Technus: ...I, Technus, had nothing to do with this.

Danny Phantom: ...I never said you did. Now I'm suspicious though...

Technus: ...he's on to me, Technus! I must run!

Danny Phantom: o.O

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dani Phantom to Danny Phantom: <em>**Hey, have you seen Fruitloop lately?

Danny Phantom: No, why?

Dani Phantom:...he no longer has any hair.

Danny Phantom: ... I'm headed to Wisconsin. xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad Plasmius to Danny Phantom: <strong>_Really Daniel? Shaving my head?  
>Danny Phantom: I swear, I didn't do it. I just found out.<p>

Vlad Plasmius: Mhhm...

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. My throat hurts, and I think it's my tonsils because one side has a swollen part. Not sure...<em>**

**_2. I'm watching it... lol._**

**_3. Okay, my iPod died last night while I was watching Reign Storm, so I set it on my bed side table, and it's gone in the morning. WTH?_**

**_4. Thought it'd be funny..._**

**_5. Again funny..._**

**_Okay, I ran out of ideas, so if you can review some, it'd be nice! I probably won't be able to use every single one though. Thanks! Review please!_**


	9. Happy Holidays!

_**Well...I had something to tell you...forgot it...ah well...Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: Merry Christmas!<p>

Tucker Foley: And a happy New!

Sam Manson: Ahem, I'M JEWISH.

Danny Fenton: ...I'm scared.

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: Banananana Banananananana Bananan nanana...<p>

Sam Manson: Lol I love that commercial

Tucker Foley: Epicness!

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: And a happy new year! :)<p>

**4 People Like This**

* * *

><p>Dash Baxter: Why does football season have to be over?<p>

Tucker Foley: Do you really want to be playing football in freezing wheather outside?

Dash Baxter: ...true.

Tucker Foley: I have mistletoe...any takers? ;)

Paulina Sanchez: No.

Star Gaze: NO.

Valerie Gray: HELL no.

Sam Manson: I'd rather drink pee.

Tucker Foley: ...well then. You know, I do have feelings.

Danny Fenton: They don't care.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merry Day After Christmas! :D Review please!<em>**


	10. Spongebob

**_...sorry this took so long. Going through a bit at the moment..._**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: I'm a goofy goober yeah! You're a goofy goober yeah! We're all goofy goofy goobers yeah!<p>

Sam Manson: xD this makes so much sense.

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: Happy late new year!<p>

Danny Fenton: You too.

Sam Manson: No.

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down, on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away to the words of love song.<p>

**20 People Like This**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: ...I just flew into a tree...<p>

Sam Manson: I saw. I laughed.

Valerie Gray: I video taped it.

Jazz Fenton: I'll get the neosporin...

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton:...how did I get a bruise on my armpit?<p>

Sam Manson: Only you could manage this...

* * *

><p>Jazz Fenton: ...that old lady in Spongebob is creepy...<p>

Danny Fenton: I know right!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well...I ran out of ideas...so review please! Some suggestions would be much appreciated. ;DD<strong>_


	11. I Lurves You

**_I have a 3.0 GPA! :DD Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: Hey soul sister!<p>

Sam Manson: That's such an old song.

Danny Fenton: D':

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: Watching Up...SQUIRELL!<p>

**Nobody likes this.**

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: Ugh. Sun.<p>

Paulina Sanchez: How can you not like the sun?

Sam Manson: It's bright. How can you not like rain?

Paulina Sanchez: It's too wet!

Sam Manson: Because it's water!

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! :D<p>

**500 People Like This**

Valerie Gray:No. Just no.

Danny Phantom: D':

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: <strong>Nice hair.

Danny Fenton: Um…thanks?

Danny Phantom: And you might want to put on some pants.

Danny Fenton: Hey how did you…. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Danny Phantom: But I luuuuurrrvvvvveeeeesssssss you!

Danny Fenton: I know.

Sam Manson: o.O

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I have Astro Boy in my TV upstairs waiting to be watched...it's so lonely... ahem, review please! :D<strong>_


	12. You Don't Go To School

_**Sorry I haven't updated... ENJOY! *Hides under bed***_

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: TROLOLOL!<p>

Sam Manson: Why?

Danny Fenton: Idk.

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: ...anyone want to go to the dance with me tonight? :D<p>

Sam Manson: No.

Paulina Sanchez: No.

Star Gaze: No.

Valerie Gray: No.

Mitchie Foster: No.

Lola Young: No.

Arie Moon: No.

Tucker Foley: Jeez, way to hurt my feelings.

Danny Fenton: Even I wouldn't go with you.

Tucker Foley: Because you're not gay!

Danny Fenton: I know. IF I was, I wouldn't.

Tucker Foley: -_-

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: Sometimes I hate school. Oh who am I kidding? I hate school all the time.<p>

Valerie Gray: But you don't go to school.

Danny Phantom: O.O uh... ghost... school?

Valerie Gray: Uh huh. Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh oh... Danny just had a close call with Val. Review please!<em>**


	13. Super Man and Capes

_**Happy Danniversary! And happy birthday Danny! :D**_

* * *

><p>Paulina Sanchez: Look up in the sky! It's a bird!<p>

Dash Baxter: It's a plane!

Danny Phantom: It's just me.

Paulina Sanchez: Oh...

* * *

><p>Dash Baxter: I never realized... when high in the sky Danny Phantom looks like super man.<p>

Danny Phantom: I don't wear a cape.

Dash Baxter: You were wearing one today...

Danny Phantom: ...I got bored.

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: To those of you who may have thought Super Man was flying over us today... that was just me. Bored. Wearing a bed sheet.<p>

**57 People Like This**

* * *

><p>Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: Um... you're missing a bed sheet.<p>

Danny Fenton: ... where'd it go?

Danny Phantom: Oops... I'll be right over to return it.

Danny Fenton: YOU STOLE MY BED SHEET!

Danny Phantom: I needed a cape...

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: Mother Nature, why did you make it so hot outside? D:<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well... I don't know what else to write... so happy Danniversary, visit my youtube and you'll find a video of me sometime tomorrow talking about it. Here's the link, and be sure to review!<strong>_

_**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / u s e r / R e d H e a d N d P r o u d / v i d e o s **_


	14. Happy Easter!

_**Happy Easter! I have 45 minutes to an hour to kill 'till our Easter lunch, so you get a new chapter! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: Happy Easter! :)<p>

Tucker Foley: Happy Easter to you too dude.

Dash Baxter: Happy Easter Fen-toad. My fist will be saying the same thing to your face tomorrow after school.

Danny Fenton: -.- Really Dash? ON EASTER? !

Dash Baxter: Make that two times.

Danny Fenton: -.-

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley: Happy Easter everyone! Can't wait to dig into that ham...<p>

Sam Manson: You DO realize you're eating a pig, right?

Tucker Foley: Yup. I'm thankful to the pig for being delicious.

Sam Manson: I'm gonna laugh if that pig comes back to haunt you.

Tucker Foley: Danny'll protect me from the ghost pig.

Danny Fenton: Nah. You're on your own with this one.

Tucker Foley: Aw man!

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom to Skulker 'TheGhostZonesGreatestHunter' Ghost: <strong>Happy Easter! ...are you gonna leave me alone for today?

Skulker'TheGhostZonesGreatestHunter' Ghost: Just because you asked... no.

Danny Fenton: Why not? D:

Skulker 'TheGhostZonesGreatestHunter' Ghost: Because I enjoy keeping you on your toes, your pelt needs to adorn my mantle... or the foot of my bed.

Danny Fenton: You have issues.

* * *

><p>Sam Manson: All you people are eating animals today. Something's wrong with you all.<p>

Danny Fenton: I'm not! ...the ham came to life.

Sam Manson: Well... I guess that makes you an exception. How'd you guys take the ham out?

Danny Fenton: Yay! And Jazz took a broom to it.

Sam Manson: o.O

* * *

><p>Star Gaze: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, and when you smile at the ground it 'aint hard to tell. You don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful! :)<p>

Paulina Sanchez: Don't you just love that band! :D

Star Gaze: They're all so cute! And they're BRITITSH!

Paulina Sanchez: Ikr!

Sam Manson: Oh, I'm gonna hurl.

* * *

><p>Vlad Plasmius: Happy Easter people!<p>

Danny Phantom: Spending the day with your lonely guy cat?

Vlad Plasmius: I don't have a cat!

Danny Phantom: Yeah, you do. I've seen her, her name's Maddie. Big surprise! Just get over my mom! You lost your chance.

Vlad Plasmius: That's my sister's cat! And no!

Danny Phantom: I suggest online dating.

* * *

><p>Dash Baxter: Happy Easter, A-Listers!<p>

**23 People Like This.**

Danny Fenton: You too Dash.

Dash Baxter: You're not an A-Lister Fenton. Get off my status.

Danny Fenton: No! ... I'm leaving now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! Happy Easter, and be sure to review!<strong>_


	15. I'm So Sorry

_**Woah, I haven't updated in forever... sorry but, this isn't a real chapter. I'm afraid I have bad news... I'm "retiring" (as you might say) from the Danny Phantom fandom. I've just grown out of it, I believe. I still like the show, I just don't like it as much. If you still want to read some of my stories, then I'll be in the Invader Zim fandom, and as of tomorrow will be publishing a new IZ fic... sorry guys. If I do get back into DP, you'll deffinately know because I'll begin updating these stories again. I have a few stories for DP that are finished and ready to publish, so I'll publish those, but I'm not going to force myself to update a story for a show I'm not that into anymore. Really though, I'm sorry. Thank you to all my loyal fans, readers, and anybody else out there! Thanks for all the hits, visitors, author and story alerts and faves. It made me feel good, so thanks.**_

_**So, I guess this is goodbye to the DP fandom...possibly for forever. Bye everyone.**_

_**-KP100**_


End file.
